williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
C. Martin Croker
C. Martin Croker (aka Clay Croker) was a voice actor and animator for various Williams Street shows, such as Space Ghost Coast to Coast and Aqua Teen Hunger Force.' ' 'Background' Croker began his professional career in animation in 1988 by providing animation of the Laser Show at Stone Mountain. Croker animated various "TNT Toons" promos for TNT in the early 1990s and helped animate and design bumpers for Cartoon Network in 1998. Croker also worked on various commercials and bumpers which often featured well-known cartoon characters. Croker is best known for providing the voices of Zorak and Moltar in the Cartoon Network/Adult Swim/GameTap animated series Space Ghost Coast to Coast, throughout its entire run from 1994 until 2008. In addition to being the show's principal animator, it was also his idea to have Zorak and Moltar be Space Ghost's sidekicks. He also voiced Zorak on Cartoon Planet and The Brak Show; and voiced Moltar as the host of Toonami from 1997 until 1999. Croker served as an animator for Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and its 2007 feature film adaption Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters. He also provided the voices for Dr. Weird, Steve, and various characters for the series.Croker provided the voice of Young Man and other various characters in Perfect Hair Forever. Personal Life Corker was married to April M. Stephens from 1986 until their divorce in 2014. They remained best of friends until his death. He was in a relationship with Claudia Campbell from 2014 until his death. He was very good friends with his Coast to Coast co-stars George Lowe, Andy Merrill, and Dave Willis since their days of working together on Space Ghost and other Adult Swim shows. 'Involvement with Williams Street' C. Martin''' Croker was first hired to work on Space Ghost Coast to Coast as the set designer, but he also got the job of being one of the main voices. The other voices were George Lowe and Andy Merrill. His first name is Clay, and simply credited as Clay in the credits of Cartoon Planet. For Zorak he first tried impersonating Don Messick, but later did Zorak his own way. For Moltar he used a ruff, molten type of voice. C'''. '''Martin Croker also voiced Zorak's nephew Raymond Zorak. In the episode Woody Allen's Fall Project Zorak is shown in live-action. C'''. '''Martin Croker is not credited as voicing Zorak, but he did voice him. In fact before C. Martin Croker voiced Zorak and Moltar those characters weren't even going to be on the show. On a commentary for a SGC2C episode he revealed that he could do Flintstone characters Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. ' Croker was an animator for Aqua Teen Hunger Force and does the voices of Dr. Weird and his assistant Steve. He is also the voice of Tornado on Perfect Hair Forever. '''Death and tributes' Croker abruptly died in his home on September 17, 2016, at the age of 54. Adult Swim honored him by re-airing the first Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode produced, "Elevator", on September 19, 2016 as a special presentation on September 18, 2016. The tribute began with a brief description of Croker's contribution to Space Ghost and Adult Swim, with the words his character, Zorak said in one episode, "Think of Me when you Look to the Night Sky", then the episode played. After the episode aired, it showed "C. Martin Croker 1962-2016". In the wake of the news of his death, Croker's friends and colleagues, such as his Coast to Coast friends George Lowe and Andy Merrill, have honored him on with posts on social media. Adult Swim has made almost every episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast available for free on their website in honor of him. On September 24, 2016, at the beginning of Toonami, TOM receives a transmission from Moltar, telling him that he's returning to his home planet and isn't coming back and then boasts that he was the better Toonami host. TOM then wishes Moltar the best of luck and says, "May your oven stay forever lit." It then shows an image of Croker, with the words "(1962-2016)". 'External Links' 'C. Martin Croker at IMDB ' 'C. Martin Croker at Myspace.com ' Category:Voice Actors Category:Space Ghost Coast to Coast Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Category:Perfect Hair Forever Category:Animators